


All Kinds Of Kisses

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all kinds of kisses and they're all special but one holds Iruka's heart the tightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds Of Kisses

Kakashi had his moments where he was so aggravating that Iruka wanted to strangle him. Sometimes if Kakashi was quick this led to teasing, slightly angry kisses. Secretly Iruka loved the fact Kakashi was such a pain in the ass and only feigned resisting because it was a part of the game between them. Usually when Kakashi irritated him it was because he was already stressed and needed something to get rid of the tension and deep down they both knew it, which was why Iruka never stayed mad and Kakashi _almost_ always got his kisses.

There were also times were he was so incredibly sexy that he couldn't help but jump him and it always lead to desperate, needy kisses. There was simply no denying the man was the sexiest thing on earth when he was stripped to the waist and dripping with sweat. The intensity Kakashi put into training wasn't something a lot of people were allowed to see and that only added to the appeal for Iruka.

When they said goodbye, Kakashi looked as sad as Iruka felt. Those moments were filled with painful, pleading kisses and sometimes even tears. He put all his wishes for Kakashi to stay or at least return safely into those kisses. He'd never voice them and neither would Kakashi. He loved those kisses too because there was always the chance it would be their last.

They were all 'I love you's and all special, but Iruka's favorite kisses, the ones that he thought of when he closed his eyes were the ones where their lips never even touched. Kakashi's arms would slid around him and their noses would touch. He'd shake his head, rubbing their noses together, and smile. It had become their way of voicing their relief that their last kiss hadn't been their last.


End file.
